lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El/Archiv 1
Willkommen Hi, Der Herr der Ringe Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Der Herr der Ringe Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Urai Fen (Diskussion) 22. Feb. 2010, 23:01 IP // Rechte Hi :) Die Ip ist gesperrt, die Rechte sind vergeben. Viel Spass damit :) Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 19:52, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: J.R.R Tolkien Hi Weas-El :) Schön, dass dich dieses Wiki interessiert, und du auf solche dinge achtest! Für ein kleineres Wiki sind Wikipedia Kopien temporär und gekennzeichnet duraus geeignet. Hier haben wir aber schon über 300 Artikel, so dass es durchaus sinn macht, den Artikel zu ersetzen und mit der Zeit erweitern zu lassen! Viele Grüße, Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 15:51, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Schlacht um Minas Tirith Danke sehr für die bearbeitung von Sum 2.Könntest du bitte die Schlacht um Minas Tirith durchlesen? Wäre äuserst nett wenn du das auch noch optimirst gruß EinHdrFan 18:25, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Korrekturen und Diskussion Balrog Danke das du auch noch den Dialog zwischen Gothog und dem Uruk-Hai verbesserst hast Ich bin da ein Anfänger.Noch was zum Thema Balrog vieleicht erinnerst du dich an die Diskusion Über ein oder balrog von morgoth.wir hatten beide Recht!Im ersten Film sagt Legolas halt Ein Balrog von mOrgoth,aber im zweiten Teil sagt Gandalf er kämpfte gegen Den Balrog von Morgoth.Und noch was wie wir der Artikel die Schlacht um Minas tirith die kategorie stub los? Gruß EinHdrFan 17:50, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hoher Rat Was das Löschen vom hohen rat betrift : Ok Ich habs nur geändert wegen dem was vorherstand. (Nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von EinHdrFan 09:01, July 23, 2010) Forum Noch eine Idee: Ein Forum Artikel.Was hälste davon? (Nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von EinHdrFan 13:15, July 24, 2010) Schlacht um Angmar Ich weiss nicht wie es euch mit dem Artikel geht, aber mich stört er irgendwie, weil die Quelle ja nur SuM2 AdH ist (ich hab es auch)und da ja einiges im spiel dazuerfunden wurde wie z.B. Morgomir. Morgomir, Rogash und Karsh sind ja von EA erfunden worden ..., und ich finds nicht gut wenn sowas in einem Hdr-Wiki steht, wenn die nie in den Büchern erwähnt worden sind. --SatansLilHelper666 17:53, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum / Schlacht um Angmar das forum ist nicht gesprächig und Solte mit der Hauptseite verlinkt werden. Den Aufstieg des Hexenkönig gibts wirklich!in de anhängen.Ein Paar Schlaglichter der geschichte von Angmar:# 1300 D.Z.Angmar wird im Nörlich von Arthedain gegründet.Die schwarzen Numenor werden nom Fürst der Nazgul unter worfen. 1409 D.Z. Amon Sul wird angegriffen viel dunedain wurden erschlagen.Der Palantir wird nach Fornost gebracht 1974 D.Z. Auch das mächtige Arthedian geht unter. Der Norden ist vernichtet.Die restlichen Dunedain werden waldläufer unter anderm Aragorns Vorfahren. 1975 D.Z. Schlacht um Angmar das Heer von Gondor und den elben löschen Angmar aus.In den Norden gehen jetzt nur noch wenige leute z.b. walfläufer weiter als die Wetter spitze. Ich konnte noch nicht spielen sondern nur das Handbuch und Hdr Headquarters berichten. Es scheint aber vieles zu stimmen auser das alles in einem jahr war die zauber von angmar und (fast)alle Helden Angmars. EinHdrFan 22:21, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Das ist mir schon klar, dass es die Schlacht gegeben hat usw. : Mich störts nur, dass die Leute die was über HdR lernen wollen hier falsche Informationen bekommen :-7 SatansLilHelper666 09:47, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Namen von Seiten Ahoi hoi Weasel Kannst du die Namen von Artikeln ändern? Wenn ja könntest du das bei Carn Dum zu Carn Dûm machen, bei Durburz zu Durbûrz, bei Dain zu Dáin usw... Da wo überall so n...Akzent, oder wie die Dinger auch immer heißen, fehlt. (nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SatansLilHelper666 15:05, July 25, 2010]] ) : Erledigt --Weas-El ( talk ) 12:49, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: So als Frage : wie mach man ein accant ? ( denke das man das so Schreibt ) denn ich will Auch mal Nazgul korekt schreiben können als immer nur Ringgeist. (nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von EinHdrFan) Noch zwei Kleinigkeiten Ich hab 2 Fragen an dich 1. Fidest du es auch seltsam das bei der Geburt des Hexenkönig von Angmar steht 2251 D.Z. obwohl in diesen Jahr die Nazgul erstmals Auftreten das heisst nicht das sie schon vorher so waren und überhaupt war er einige vorher noch ein Numenor. 2. Frage wo krieg ich so ne Tabelle mit Lieblingssachen z.b. wo wird ich in Mittelerde wohnen wer wär ich? usw. EinHdrFan 23:37, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : 1. Also ich hab die Anhänge.Mit Zeittafel,Also Ab dem zweiten Zeitalter beginnt die Zeitrechnung von Gondor Das erste Zeitalter endetet mit Melkors untergang.Das 2.Zeitalter beginnt mit den Gründung von Lidon und endet mit der Schlacht am Schicksalsberg.Das wichtigste, das dritte Zeitalter beginnt mit Der Pflanzung des weisen BAums und endet mit Suarons en gültigem Untergang.Mit der Geburt von Elanor der Schönen beginnt das vierte Zeitalter aber ab dann steht Die Aulenandzeitrechnung.Diese beginnt1600 D.z. : Der letzte Eintrag ist 1541 (120 V.Z.) Mit Elessars Tod. : 2. Ich meine so ne Tabelle wie Chris 123 oder BanjoTojoo EinHdrFan 12:38, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Quenya Moin Weiß einer wie man eigentlich die Sprache Quenya aussprechen soll? Kenya (wie das Land), Kwenya oder Qu-enya :P Kann mir irgendeiner mal sagen wie man das aussprechen soll? Würd mich nur mal intressieren.... (nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SatansLilHelper666, 12:55, 2. August 2010) : Sicher weiß ich, dass das "e" kurz ist. Es wird also nicht wie das Land "Keh-ni-ah" ausgesprochen. Wenn ich diese Seite richtig verstehe, ist das "qu" nur eine andere Schreibweise für "cw", demnach muss man es vermutlich "Kwenn-jah" aussprechen. Das ist auch die Aussprache, die mir bislang geläufig war. Im englischen LotR-Wiki ist die Aussprache in Lautschrift angegeben, allerdings werde ich daraus nicht wirklich schlau. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten. Gruß --Weas-El ( talk ) 15:59, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Uhh ja....habs vergessen zu signieren. :: Naja trotzdem thx SatansLilHelper666 17:14, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Thal Kann sich bitte einer mal den Artikel Thal angucken.... Der, der den bearbeitet hat hat geschrieben, dass der Name Thal falsch ist sondern Dal. °o_Ô* SatansLilHelper666 18:48, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Erledigt --Weas-El ( talk ) 12:49, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Theoretisch lässt sich das auch Szal ( also english th ) aussprechen. es gibt viele bespiele : ithielien , Tirith , arthedain , usw. ein deutsches T bzw. th gibts nur in Osgiliath EinHdrFan 19:17, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Euer Ratschlag Vielen Dank für Euren guten Rat! --80.108.185.108 15:17, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) (Aragorn) Design Hallo, Wiesel! ;-) Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ihr euer Design hier so verändern würdet, wie es bei Wikipedia oder PlusPedia ist. Jetzt ist es hier nämlich etwas kompliziert. --König Aragorn Elessar 17:59, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kleinigkeiten 1. Kannn man Weerbung für andere wikis machen ? In nem andern wiki kann man gezielt bei Bentzern unten für andere wikis werben. 2. So ne Art Projekt des Monats im Sinne z.b. 30 Artikel in 30 Tagen oder so. PS: Aragorn Teufelsgeslle ihr dürft wie immer dazu schreiben EinHdrFan 18:57, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : 1. Du hast recht so einm Projekt solle von allen Benutzern besprochen werden. Ja die Leute sollen mitmachen und es soll ein Ansporn sein das wiki zu erweitern. : Es ist noch lange nicht alles. Arapedia hat 3.000 Artikel! : 2. Ich bin auf das Civilization wiki zufällig gestoßen und ein äh Hat auf seinen Seiten Links (gezielte) zu für ihn wohl andere intressante wikis.So können schlecht besuchte wikis : Die hier wer nutzt populärer gemacht werden.EinHdrFan 11:37, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Werbung Kann man diese Werbung für HdR-Schmuck und MMORPGs usw weg machen...naja das...lutscht SatansLilHelper666 14:48, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Verdammt SatansLilHelper666 16:56, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Spamschutzfilter Kannst du vllt irgendwie den Spamschutzfilter deaktivieren? --SatansLilHelper666 12:50, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Solang mans nicht ändern kann, kann es euch egal sein, warum mich das nervt ;-) SatansLilHelper666 22:01, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Heiliger Strohsack! Ich war gerade am Call-of-Duty-Wiki und dort heiße ich auch "König Aragorn Elessar", obwohl ich mich gar nicht angemeldet habe! Was hat das zu bedeuten? König Aragorn Elessar 13:42, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Der Name den du hier hast hast du in jedem Wiki : Deswegen hab ich nich so nen freak-Namen : Peace : SatansLilHelper666 13:59, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh je! Ich hoffe du hast den ähm Kleinkrieg zwischen dem king und Dem Teufel mitbekommen. Kannst du was dagegen tun? Ach ja lassen sich Namen ändern? EinHdrFan 14:49, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Natürlich lassen sich Namen ändern. Außerdem führen wir (noch) keinen Krieg. Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 14:53, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: XD zu spät Weas-el :: Das meiste unseres "Kleinkriegs" wurde vom HdRFan oda vllt auch vom König gelöscht :: SatansLilHelper666 22:12, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: So also nun ja ... das meiste hab ich wie bereits gesagt gelöcht wegen vulgären Ausdrücken vom Teufelshelfer und dem königlich nervigen (von wem wohl? ) Also sobald was neues gibts schreib ichs dir vorher hin (zensierter )Und gut Glück it der Arbeit. EinHdrFan 11:23, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Dito SatansLilHelper666 11:37, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Projekt Gut gut gut. Los gehts. Zuerst sollten wir bestimmen wie weit die Grenzen sind für sgen wir mnal 20-30 Artikel in nem Monat. Ist die Eroberung und Schlacht umMittelerde die grenze oder gehts noch weiter? ( bitte den artikel von Grischnakh angucken ) . Die Disskusion sollte weitergehn sobald sich die andern geäusert hatten.EinHdrFan 14:39, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Also der König stimmte mit ja der teufel mit nein ich mit ja und bei dir rechne ich mit Enthaltung fehlt nur noch ein wenig vorbereitung.EinHdrFan 19:57, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich schrieb einen Blog.EinHdrFan 11:39, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ja das mit der Liste ist sehr gut. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das einige wichtige Sachen fehlen . Den Ringkrieg gibts erst seit Kurzem. Z.b. die großen JAhre oder allgemien eine zeittfael. EinHdrFan 13:06, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zeit (Nicht Zeitalter) Kann ´s sein das der Timer im A..imer ist ? Falschen dten und Uhrzeiten überall EinHdrFan 15:06, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Die Problewme sind das bei kürzlichen Bearbeitungen Sachen stehen wie bearbeitet von KönigAragornElessar am 9. Mai aber heute oder der obere Satz 15:06 obwohl er nicht vor 16:30 geschreieben wurde. Und Wie kann ichb den Namen ändern? EinHdrFan 17:51, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gondor Wiki ich weiß net ob elbenstern übergeschnappt ist, aber das wiki ist für Hdr Experten sicher Iintressant guckst dz bitte mal rein? -- nicht signierter Beitrag von EinHdrFan 19:50, 18. August 2010 : Sorry, wenn ich mich hier "ausheule" aber....hehe : Erst muss er hier alles verwüsten, und iwie inen Arsch machen, und dann hat er auf einmal ne eigene Seite und kann hier den Mist nicht mehr grade biegen : Ich hasse sowas : Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr anderen auch mal dazu Stellung beziehen würdet, damit ich sehe, ob ich überreagiere oder nich : SatansLilHelper666 20:33, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Wenn ihr mir einen Link gebt, guck ich es mir gerne an. ;-) :: @SatansLilHelper666: Um Stellung beziehen zu können, müsste ich jetzt erstmal eure Diskussion nachlesen und prüfen, ob deine Vorwürfe berechtigt sind. Allerdings habe ich gerade wegen meiner Abschlussarbeit extrem wenig Zeit, daher entschuldige mich bitte, wenn ich mich da raushalte. Ich hätte mich etwas höflicher ausgedrückt, mehr kann ich dazu im Moment nicht sagen... Mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen kommt man meist weiter als mit Vorwürfen. :: Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:32, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Nur mit Keksebacken kommt man bei den meisten Leuten aber eh nicht weiter ::: Http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ::: P.S. alter hab ich jetzt viele Bearbeitungen, nur wegen dem ganzen Diskussions-Scheiß :D ::: SatansLilHelper666 22:41, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::: Wie der seine Seite mit Stubs bestückt ;D :::: Das überrascht mich nich :::: SatansLilHelper666 11:44, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wenn ihr mich fragt is die Seite der übelste Dreck ::::: Ganz ehrlich ::::: Der lässt bei allen Artikeln die wichtigsten Sachen weg...pff... ::::: SatansLilHelper666 12:46, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Und nochmal ich.... :::::: Der König hat mich auf seiner Seite gesperrt, weil er es anscheinend nicht ertragen kann darauf hingewiesen zu werden, wenn er absolut falsche Daten hat :::::: Z.B. hat er geschrieben das Éowyn die geliebte Aragorns, und dass Faramir der STATTHALTER von Gondor ist :::::: Seit wann kann man der Statthalter über ein ganzes Land sein?? :::::: SatansLilHelper666 16:05, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Faramir wird in den Anhängen als "Truchseß von Gondor und Fürst von Ithilien" bezeichnet. Allerdings entspricht sein Amt tatsächlich eher dem eines Statthalters als dem eines Truchsesses, siehe Wikipedia. Ein Statthalter ist einfach nur ein Stellvertreter des Herrschers, unabhängig von der Größe des Verwaltungsbezirkes. Ein Truchsess dagegen ist ursprünglich der "Vorsteher der Hofhaltung und oberste Aufseher über die fürstliche Tafel". Ich denke man kann man den Begriff "Statthalter" durchaus verwenden, solange man hier ausdrücklich zwischen Tolkiens Bezeichnung und einer freien Beschreibung des Amtes unterscheidet. ::::::: Ganz ehrlich möchte ich hier nicht darüber lästern, was User in anderen Foren treiben. Wenn jemand glaubt, ein besseres Wiki aufziehen zu können, dann soll er das meinetwegen gerne versuchen. Anlaufschwierigkeiten wird es immer geben, man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben. Man sollte auch nicht vergessen, dass auch dieses Wiki, sowohl was die Vollständigkeit angeht, als auch in Hinblick auf die Qualität der Artikel, noch einiges zu wünschen übrig lässt. ::::::: Lasst uns das Thema damit beenden und lieber am Wiki basteln anstatt zu schnacken ;-) --Weas-El ( talk ) 20:57, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Für wahr das herumsnaken brigt nix. Aber die Aufregung kann ich verstehen. Ich werd jetzt aber hier seltener reinschauen weil ich mit dem Stronghold wiki zu tuen hab. Ach ja Satanshelfer Kompliment für die vielen vollständigen Artkel. EinHdrFan 14:02, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Naja...ich find die Seite trotzdem scheiße ::::::::: Könnt ich mich jeden Tag drüber aufregen ::::::::: SatansLilHelper666 21:50, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nabend Wiesel ::::::::::Ich würd mich fruen wenn du dir das Wiki von dem ach so herrlichen König mal anschauen würdest und dich in meinem Namen beschweren würdest, denn ich wurde ja schon gesperrt, weil ich nur gesagt hab das Arwen Aragorns geliebte ist und nich Éowyn. Und nimm kein Blatt vor den Mund! Ich mein, guck dir das an!!!!! ::::::::::http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Satanshelfer ::::::::::http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/HdR-Fan ::::::::::Bald kommst du bestimmt auch noch ::::::::::Kann man nicht irgendwie dafür sorge, dass solche Seiten gesperrt werden?? ::::::::::Ich find das Tolkien, dem HdRFan und mir gegenüber übelst beleidigend ::::::::::SatansLilHelper666 00:00, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja bitte irgendwo Einspruch erheben. Das ist ein verbrechen für Tolkins welt .ich krieg immer größere Lust ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen Grrr Ps: Kann ich ihm einen Brocken Belidigungen auf Arabisch oder japanisch hinschreiben? Ps: Ich beherrsche die Sprachen nicht aber Google wieß alles. EinHdrFan 19:20, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Quelltext Weisst du wie ich aus dem Quelltext rauskomme? Bei meinem neuen Artikel is der Anfang so übel scheiße wenn mans bearbeiten will, weil man nich weiss was man machen kann oder nich SatansLilHelper666 17:44, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ganz großes danke :Geht wieder :SatansLilHelper666 17:56, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Blogs 1. warum bin ich der einzige der blogs in diesem wiki schreib? 2. Wie kann ich blogs Intressanter machen? 8 hab noch einen wegen der Relevanz gerschrieben EinHdrFan 18:32, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Arthedain GIF-Bild A hoi hoi Hast du das Bild das ich bei Arthedain usw eingefügt hab iwie verändert? Bei mir ging das nur wenn man draufklickt :-7 SatansLilHelper666 10:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK gut vieliecht irgendwann in dieser Woche kümmer ich mich um grishnakh. Was Sum betrifft, Also jedes der 3 Spiele 8n inkl. Add-on ) Sollte ne Eigene Liste haben. Über Sum2 weiß ich wenig aber mehr über Sum1 beim andern müssen wohl du und/oder Satanshelper ran bis denne EinHdrFan 18:48, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) PS: Sag beischied wenn de fertig bist mit diner Prüfung im Moment will ich mich etwas zurückhalten Hals-und Beinbruch. Is schon gut, ich ignorier in am besten. Ach ja welche rechte hat ein Admins und Sei froh das ich die Audrücke von Satanshelper gelöscht habe. Außerdem er htas mit Humor genommen.EinHdrFan 20:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Beleidigungen "Ohh man Jetzt hastes mir gegeben....wirklich" Das wirklich war ernst gemeint .-7 SatansLilHelper666 12:59, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC)